Robin and Jasmine
by WarriorGaurdian
Summary: Robin's life in her garden. This is the first story in my new series, ANGEL.


ROBIN AND JASMINE

This is the first story in a new series I'm posting called _Angel. _There's about 9 stories in it, so if there is any spaces in this story, eventually all of it will come together.

Most of the series concentrates on Don/Robin. I use the same daughter, Jasmine Michelle Brook Eppes, throughout the whole series. You'll figure more about her later.

It's my birthday soon, so this is my present to the NUMB3RS community.

Thanks to my sister for betaing this, (luv you!)

And disclaimer: Don't own except for Jasmine, Tyler, Rosie, and anyone else you may not recognize.

Last thing, the flowers and the legends or myths of what they bring, I'm not sure if it 100% accurate, but for the purposes of this story, let's say they are.

3/03/13: It was brought to my attention that Jewish people don't have funerals in churches and they don't put flowers on their graves. Robin isn't Jewish, I'm sure Don wouldn't roll over in his grave if she put flowers on his grave. But thank you for pointing that out.

Also thank you to Guest for pointing out that it's kio not Kio.

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Robin loved her garden in her backyard.

Every few weekends, when she had the time, she would spend her time in the back yard caring for her garden.

Before she met Don- the first time - her backyard was empty, the only chore she had was mowing the grass.

* * *

One evening, Don got her a gift, a garden bench for two. She and Don set it up in her back yard facing west so in the evenings, it would face the sunset.

Next weekend, she bought some roses to plant around the bench. That evening, she and Don spent the evening, watching the sunset and eating some fresh strawberries, enjoying the roses around them.

On their two-month anniversary, Robin bought him some strawberry bushes, which they planted next to the roses.

* * *

Don and Robin went on a shopping trip and bought plants for her garden. Daffodils, various bushes, carnations, tulips, marigolds and morning glory joined their strawberry bushes, roses and bench.

On Robin's birthday, Don got her and her garden a birdbath for the birds, which started to come to her yard.

One weekend, Don planted hydrangea in her garden, saying that some myths told that hydrangea brought love.

* * *

The day before she broke up with Don, he brought her a jacaranda tree sapling.

She sent him a rose from her garden the next day.

After she broke up with him, she planted purple forget-me-nots. After that, she didn't touch her garden for the next few months.

When she got back together with Don, she spent more and more time in her garden, weeding and trimming the bushes.

* * *

When Charlie lost his clearance, Don sat in the garden watching the forget-me-nots nod in the wind. Robin stayed at a respectful distance, knowing Don would like space to think.

* * *

The day Don got stabbed, Robin went to her garden and filled a basket for Don with the flowers her garden collected over the years.

Some evenings after he came home from the hospital, he would doze in her lap while Robin threw food for the birds in her garden.

* * *

Don gave her jasmine flowers the day after he proposed to her. The robins seemed extra attached to the jasmines.

On their wedding day, Robin picked her bouquet from the garden. Don's boutonniere was a rose from the first bush Robin planted in the garden. Don's wedding gift to her was a bush of myrtle, a flower of marriage and love.

* * *

About a year later, a fire destroyed the front half of her house. Luckily both she or Don was not hurt and their garden was spared. After they renovated their house, Don and Robin planted fiery tiger lilies in the garden to remember.

* * *

Over supper, one spring evening, Robin gave him a bush of baby's breath. He looked up surprised. She nodded to his unspoken question. She was pregnant, they were having a baby.

She often sat in the garden in her spare time, her hands cradling where her child was growing up.

Don came up behind her once while she was watching the jasmines and roses. They sat together as the breeze whispered around them. The robins settled down on the jasmines.

They decided to name their daughter Jasmine.

* * *

When Robin returned from the hospital, she sat down with Don and Jasmine in the garden.

Don pulled Robin and Jasmine into his arms and kissed the top of Robin's head. He picked out a small jasmine bud and tucked it into Jasmine's hair.

Robin watched from the window as Don sat in the garden singing to Jasmine. Her smile grew as she recognized the lyrics of Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

They planted an oak sapling on Jasmine's first birthday for her to grow up in the shade of the oak tree.

* * *

A disaster occurred as a big rain storm hit the LA area. An old oak tree fell down on the yard, pinning Don and Jasmine underneath.

After Don got out from the hospital Robin spent time in her garden weeding the garden, wishing that her worries could be pulled out of her life as easily.

One day, Don found her in the garden crying silently by the jasmines. He held onto her until she stopped crying. They decided together to not tell Jasmine about the tragedy.

* * *

On Don and Robin's 5th anniversary, they planted an apple tree to join the already existing jacaranda and oak tree.

Robin became pregnant again, with another daughter. They planted violets in the garden, to go along with her name.

The happiness ended in a miscarriage. Robin sat in the garden for days after, Don came out to sit with her whenever he could. Jasmine came out one day and handed her four flowers. One lily, one rose, one jasmine and one violet. Then on, Robin kept a vase in the kitchen with the same arrangement. Don would always ask why his flower was a lily.

Charlie and Amita had a daughter and named her Violet for Don and Robin's lost daughter.

* * *

Jasmine grew up in the garden. She spent many weekends with Don and Robin trimming the garden and playing with Charlie and Amita's kids, Devon and Violet.

One day, Don got shot. Jasmine and Robin planted a dozen lilies for him. As he returned from the hospital, they returned to their old habit of sitting in the garden, Don dozing in Robin's lap. But now, Robin watched as Jasmine sat in the garden, singing to the birds.

* * *

Twelve years later, the apples were ready to eat. Robin enjoyed the crispy taste of the apples on autumn evenings.

On Jasmine's 16th birthday, she asked one thing from her parents, to answer one question truthfully. Her question was about the night of the storm when she was one. Don took her out to the garden and answered her question. Robin watched from the window as Don told her about that night.

* * *

Many years later, Don finally took himself off the field and went to desk duty after suffering a gunshot wound that never really healed properly. Now it was Robin who came home to find Don contemplating the garden.

* * *

Jasmine left home to go to collage on a full scholarship in music. Their house seemed empty without her.

Robin went for a conference in New York and Don stayed behind. She managed to come home a few days early and got a surprise.

Don was in the garden, arranging stones around a new kio pond. Robin called out to him; he turned around surprised and nearly fell into the pond. Don smiled ruefully as Robin laughed at him.

They sat down in the garden, that evening, enjoying apple pie and strawberries from their garden. Don pulled her into his arms and hummed the tune to When I'm Sixty-Four.

* * *

When Alan died, Don collected flowers from the garden to lie on his father and mother's graves. Robin offered to go with him but Don told her he needed to do this alone. Late that evening, Robin found Don in their garden, planting gillyflowers.

Jasmine came home over the Christmas holidays. She brought some vines and flowers for the garden. The family sat together in the garden. Jasmine sat by the kio pond and threw food out for the fish as Don and Robin sat on the bench together.

* * *

Over the Easter holidays, David and Megan came down from DC. Don and Robin invited Megan, David, Colby, Liz, Nikki, Larry, Amita and Charlie over for supper. The old teammates had a reunion in the garden, after not seeing each other since Don's wedding.

* * *

That June, a few days after Jasmine returned for the break, a hurricane devastated the city. Robin's garden was a disaster. Jasmine gave them their first flower to their new garden, bells of Ireland. Slowly over the summer break, Robin replanted her garden and Don and Jasmine worked on the Kio pond. All the bushes, flowers, fish and vines were back to their places by the time Jasmine returned to school.

* * *

Jasmine got married to a man named Tyler. Don and Robin were happy for their only daughter. Robin planted stephanotis in her garden in their honor, as stephanotis is said to bring happiness in marriage.

* * *

A heavy weight landed over their family as Colby was injured and Liz was killed in the line of duty. Don and Robin planted sweetpea flowers in their garden in Liz's memory.

* * *

On Don and Robin's silver anniversary, they put in a pretty silver fence surrounding the garden and planted morning glory around the base so the flowers would intertwine with the fence.

Jasmine and Tyler had a daughter and named her Rosie. Don sat with her in his arms on the garden bench, humming A Day in the Life.

As little Rosie grew up, she ran around the garden on her short legs like Jasmine had done when she was younger.

Now, Don and Robin sat on the bench with Rosie and Jasmine and Tyler sat by the Kio pond.

* * *

One day, they received shocking news. Amita was killed in a car crash. Charlie was devastated. Don stayed at his childhood home with Charlie for the next few weeks. Robin planted zinnia by Liz's sweetpeas for Amita.

Jasmine and Tyler had to leave for a tour they were doing so their daughter Rosie stayed with Don and Robin. Rosie helped Robin weed the garden and pick the strawberries.

* * *

It was a cloudy day in November, Robin in the garden trying to shake off a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach. Her phone rang, the caller was Nikki.

All Nikki said was Don was hurt and she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Robin raced to the hospital, hoping that Don would pull through. Colby told her the story. An armed man came into the building and was holding a woman hostage. Somehow Don managed to convince him to let her go and in return he would be his hostage. The man shot Don in the abdomen and he got a chest full of bullets from Nikki and Colby.

After a long wait in the waiting room, holding onto Charlie's hand, a doctor came out and told them his diagnostic.

As long as Don's wound remained uninfected and he pulled through the night, he was expected to make a full recovery.

Robin stayed by Don's side. Jasmine and Rosie came by the hospital with jasmines, roses and lilies. As the night wore on, infection set in and Don's temperature rose. In response to that, his organs started to fail. Robin held Don's hand as the doctors advised her to call anyone who would want to say goodbye.

At 4 in the morning, Don's eyes fluttered open. Robin smiled at him and squeezed his hand, reassuring him she was there for him. Don smiled his last smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Robin slipped a small jasmine bud into his other hand. Don locked gazes with her. He talked to her quietly for a few moments his strength quickly disappearing.

Robin kissed his forehead and Don's eyes closed, his smile slipping off his face.

A little after five, Don died in the hospital.

* * *

She quickly wiped away a tear. Don looked so peaceful, all the stress from his job gone in death.

Everyone, David, Megan, Colby, Nikki, Charlie and Jasmine came up and said a bit about Don.

Robin stood up and faced everyone in the church. She quietly talked about her life with Don and with a heart wrenching pain, she said good bye to him.

She placed a dark crimson rose over his heart.

* * *

After Robin put lilacs in the garden for Don next to Liz's sweetpeas and Amita's zinnia. Jasmine came to stay with Robin for a little while but Robin told her to go home to look after Rosie.

* * *

Robin tried to adjust to a life without Don. More and more she found herself in the garden, sitting on the bench Don had given her so long ago. Nikki and Colby sometimes came over after they got off work. Every so often Colby brought along his wife and his little son, Damien.

* * *

On the anniversary of Don's death, Robin visited his grave. It was right next to Amita's, his mother's and father's, Liz's was just a few rows down.

Robin first went to Liz's grave and put sweetpeas on her grave. Tears stung her eyes and she walked down the rows of graves. She placed pink carnations on Don's mother's headstone like Don had when he was alive. Right next to Margret's was Alan's. There, Robin put some gillyflowers on his grave. Robin stopped before Don's grave. She gently laid a bouquet of lilies, lilacs and roses on Don's head stone as if not to disturb him.

Robin brushed his head stone.

_Don J. Eppes_

_Loving son, brother, husband, father. _

_Dedicated FBI agent._

* * *

A year later Charlie was diagnosed with cancer. Robin moved to Charlie's house to help nurse him though his sickness.

One nice summer day, Robin brought Charlie to her house for a change of environment. He sat on the bench as Robin worked on the garden.

Charlie suddenly stood up and walked to Robin as she was working on Don's lilacs.

Quietly Robin stood up and hugged Charlie. They drew strength from each other, wishing Don was there to help them through the journey.

* * *

A year later, Charlie passed away after a tiring fight with cancer.

Robin planted cyclamen for Charlie next to Don and Amita's flowers.

* * *

Robin was the last of their family to pass away. Rosie had grown up to be her own woman. She had twin boys, Mark and Noah.

Colby and Nikki passed away half a year ago. Robin planted geranium and lady's slipper in Colby and Nikki's memory.

The last flowers she planted in her garden were heliotrope.

* * *

Robin sat on Don's bench one last time one day in the spring when all the buds were blossoming. The hydrangeas that Don gave her were still blooming along with the myrtles, daffodils, carnations, jacaranda tree marigolds and tulips. Jasmine's baby breath, jasmines, bells of Ireland, stephanotis were still growing under the shadow of her oak tree. Robin's roses still grew with her violets and heliotrope. The lilies she gave Don were still there along with the lilacs, apple tree and strawberry bushes although it was too early for fruit. Don's kio still swam around in the pond and her birdbath still attracted birds.

Jasmine's hand landed on her shoulder. Robin sighed and stood up.

Time to go.

She passed Alan's gillyflowers, Liz's sweetpeas, Amita's zinnias, Don's lilacs, Charlie's cyclamen, Colby's geranium and Nikki's lady's slipper.

"Wait." She stopped Jasmine.

Robin went back and picked a rose, a jasmine, a violet, a gillyflower, a sweetpea, a zinnia, a lily, a geranium and a lady's slipper.

She held them tightly in her hand as she nodded to Jasmine to continue.

Her daughter smiled at her and led the way out of the garden. Robin closed the silver fence that she and Don had put up on their silver anniversary.

Robin looked back at her garden on more time. Her garden that told the story of her life.

_Maybe when I see Don again, we will be here again. Yes. That's what I want to happen._ She followed Jasmine to her car and left her garden behind.

* * *

Don was waiting for her. He had a jasmine for her.

Robin smiled.

They sat together on the bench, facing the sunset. The red light from the sun reflected off the water in the kio pond.

The flowers were in full bloom around them. Just like their love.

* * *

Please review, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
